extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathair
The Nathair are a race of reptilians native to the planet Bashmu, located in the Palil system. Discovered in the early 10th century by a Rovar explorer and using the retrieved scout ship to jump civilization ahead 1000 years of their primitive dominance hierarchy. Even trying a hand in imperial conquest to validate the need of power. Aggressive and territorial, nathair are commonly seen as a naturally unreasonable species by the other sapients of the Milky Way. Owing to the many criminals Bashmu has produced since coming to the galactic stage. Ranging from cutthroat mercenaries to malicious privateers. Along with humans, they are one of the only few species in the Milky Way, to have never been occupied by an imperial power. A historical fact the nathair hold close. History Discovery In 912 CE, a rioga going by the regnal name, Goakos II, began exploring the untouched area's far away from the other imperial powers. Landing on a uninhabited planet to colonize with rovar hives. Touching down, his ship was spotted and approached by a Dua nathair. Goakos, surprised, attempted to establish a dialogue with said nathair but ended up being grabbed by it's long tail. He was thrown across the ground until he died from head trauma. As for the ship, it was brought upon a nathair congregation where this ship's contents revealed the Milky Way's current events. With this knowledge, the nathair were able to advance further past their dominance hierarchy. 52 years after the jump, the first nathair were seen to the galaxy. Attacking shipments and vassals belonging to all four imperial powers. A nathair going by the name of Almos I proclaimed the Nathair Empire. Conquering vassals belonging to the Dagon Empire. Then expanding to territory belonging to the Ninsun. The Observation Species After ultimately handing back Uparmiya Jobias to Mergen after spending twenty years in captivity, the Treaty of Esid in 999 CE made the Bio-Morph Empire recognize Bashmu as an independent entity. With such a victory in tow, the nathair were still hungry for conquest. Morphology and Appearance All nathair share similar appearance traits such as the common scales, two fangs, two eyes, two arms with fours fingers on each hand, and forked tongues. But the lower body area distinguishes them from one another. Called Un and Dau that can be either male or female. Given the similar body and head structure of both gender appearances, females and males wear certain clothing to distinguish themselves from one another. * Un nathair have a single long body. The tip of the tail is a common rattle used to ward off predators. With the long body, Un nathair can travel from area to area in quick fashion. * Dau nathair have two legs with a long tail hat comes from the lower back and can reach up to 2-3 meters. Used to squeeze and suffocate victims caught in it's grasp. The head is of a more humanoid shape. Known Nathair * Almos I - Emperor of the Nathair Empire * Almos II - Emperor of the Nathair Empire * Vittimero - Nathair ambassador Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Alien Species